


Ch 11: My One True Love

by thesupremegrinch



Series: Forgiveness [11]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Love, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Misty and Cordelia have an emotional talk about Cordelia's past. Then things get sexual when Cordelia realizes how happy she is with Misty.





	Ch 11: My One True Love

Cordelia is staring at Misty sadly when the Cajun wakes up. This causes Misty to immediately become worried. “What’s wrong Delia?”

Cordelia is silent for a moment before answering, “I’ve just been thinking... you deserve better than me.”

Misty turned her body facing her and placed her hand gently on Cordelia’s face. She couldn’t believe what she heard. “Why would ya say that?”

Cordelia looked away and when she brought her gaze back to Misty’s her eyes were tearing up. The Cajun sees that she is deeply upset, and when she sees a single tear fall from Cordelia’s eye, she gently strokes it away with her thumb. She gives the Supreme time to find her words.

“My whole life, the only person that’s ever showed me any love was Myrtle, until I met you.” More tears escaped Cordelia’s eyes, and Misty felt her heart hurt. “Everyone else that was supposed to love me didn’t…” She sobbed. “My mom _abandoned_ me… I spent my whole life trying to gain her approval only for her to turn her back on me _every single time_.”

Misty pulled Cordelia’s body into her own and wrapped her arm around her, she was full on crying now. She tried to kiss the tears on Cordelia’s cheeks away. The Supreme continued, “Then, I married Hank… who was… a complete asshole. A cheater… a liar… and now to find out that he is a witch hunter. Everything he ever told me was a complete lie… he never loved me.”

It was hard for Misty to hear the words flowing from her girlfriend’s mouth, she was so heartbroken and vulnerable. Misty wanted to take her pain away, but she didn’t know how. “Delia, I love ya with all my heart. You’ve been done pretty shitty, but I’ll never push ya away.” Misty felt herself tearing up now. “I’ll always be there for ya, I love ya more than anything. I know what it’s like being betrayed by your own... my family burned me at the stake.”

Cordelia gently kissed her girlfriend on the lips. “I love you too, forever and always.” She paused a second, calming herself, before asking, “Can I tell you something? It’s kind of fucked up.”

Misty stared into her deep brown eyes and said, “You can tell me anything.” She caressed the Supreme’s cheek while wiping away tears that were still there.

“I don’t know if this will make you uncomfortable, but it’s been on my mind the last few days.” She gave Misty a weak smile waiting for her sign to continue. Misty gave her a nod to go ahead. “When Hank showed up here, I let him back in so quickly… I think it’s because I was giving up… I didn’t feel like I deserved true love.”

She paused and looked away briefly again before turning her gaze back to Misty’s. She could feel herself cringe at what she was about to say. “Basically, every free minute I had was spent having sex with him.” Misty looked away this time for a moment, at hearing this.

Cordelia waited for Misty to look at her before continuing. “I thought it was the only thing I had to offer him. I could pretend that we were happy, because as long as I was giving him what he wanted he did seem happy. But the first time I turned him down, he blew up, and that was the day I kicked him out. I thought the sex would make me feel something with him besides heartache and pain.”

Misty hated Hank for treating her like that. She pulled Cordelia into a slow, long kiss. Cordelia kissed her with need. Misty pulled away, “I hate that ya felt that way and that ya were treated so badly. Delia, I want ya to know that I don’t want ya to feel forced into anything. Never do anything just cause ya think it’s what I want ya to do.”

Cordelia slowly nodded. They kissed again, Cordelia placed her hand in Misty’s hair, and the Cajun pulled her closer by the waist. They had both stopped crying and Cordelia broke the kiss and spoke again, “I know you probably don’t want to hear this either, but I feel like I need to get it off my chest.”

Misty looked at her sympathetically. “I can handle it, I’m your girlfriend, you can talk to me.” She gently rubbed Cordelia’s waist with her hand to give her comfort. “Go ahead.”

The Supreme hesitated, “Ok, um…” Her face was turning red. “The whole time we were married, I would let him do anything he wanted to me any time he wanted.” She felt ashamed telling Misty this, but she wanted total honestly between them. “I never turned him down… I gave myself to him freely… I was just his to do with as he pleased. It wasn’t just sexual, I was kind to him… supportive… and I still wasn’t enough.”

She ran her hand through Misty’s hair. “I appreciate you, Misty. In every way. You make me realize what I’ve been missing and I’m **_crazy_** in love with you.” They both found themselves giggling at her empathizing the word crazy. “That was hard for me to tell you, and I hope it doesn’t affect our relationship, but I’ve been doing a lot of self-reflecting since I’ve become Supreme and began dating you. I feel like we can truly be happy together, and I know you’ve been through some messed up stuff too, and I want us to always be honest with each other, it’s something neither of us have ever had.”

“It’s totally fine Delia. Nothing could make me love you any less, and I want that too.”

They shared another long, passionate kiss. Cordelia ran her hand through Misty’s hair and pressed her body against the Cajun. Cordelia ran her tongue along Misty’s bottom lip. The Cajun granted her access. Their kissing became deeper, and when Cordelia moaned into her mouth, Misty pulled away.

“Woah…Delia, are ya sure we should be doin’ this right now after what ya just told me?”

Cordelia grounded her hips into Misty’s leg and softly moaned. Then, she looked into the Cajun’s beautiful blue eyes and said, “I want you. You’re nothing like anyone I’ve ever met.”

She watched Misty’s face until Misty spoke, “As long as you’re sure it’s what ya want.”

Cordelia smiled at her, “Of course it’s what I want.” Then she leaned in and kissed Misty again. Cordelia grounded her hips on Misty’s leg again and let out another soft moan. Misty kept her hand firmly on Cordelia’s waist as she let the Supreme slowly rock against her.

Cordelia needed the friction, it felt great. A low whimper escaped her lips as she continued her slow, continuous pace. She grabbed onto Misty’s shoulders.

Misty watched her girlfriend. “I love ya, Delia.” Then she used her free hand to go up the inside of her girlfriend’s shirt and cup one of her breast.

Cordelia softly moaned at the touch and arched herself into it. Misty gently massaged her breast. She took Cordelia’s nipple between her finger and thumb and pinched.

“Oh,” Cordelia moaned quietly. Her pace on Misty’s leg became faster and harsher. Misty continued playing with her nipple, rolling it between her fingers.

“Misty, baby, will you finger me?”

Misty’s hand that was on Cordelia’s waist found its way down her pajama pants. When her fingertips brushed against the lacy underwear the Supreme was wearing, she gently pushed her hand underneath them. She heard Cordelia inhale and exhale deeply.

She pushed her hand down to Cordelia’s entrance. She could feel the wetness there and pushed two fingers inside. “Oh Misty.” Cordelia moaned as Misty started thrusting her fingers in and out slowly. She felt Misty pinch her nipple again, she rocked against Misty’s hand.

Misty started thrusting her fingers harder.

“Ah,” Cordelia’s grip on her shoulders tightened. Misty gently pushed Cordelia onto her back and pulled her shirt up. Her mouth finds its way to the Supreme’s chest. She closes her mouth around one nipple and licks and sucks on it.  

Cordelia moans. Misty pulls away and focuses her attention on Cordelia’s other nipple. The Supreme moans again and arches her body into Misty’s touch.

Misty’s fingers are still thrusting in and out of her, never leaving her body completely. “Uh, Misty…”

The Cajun smiles with her mouth still around Cordelia’s nipple at the sexy moan she just provoked. She decides she really wants to make Cordelia squirm, so she uses her thumb to stroke her clit.

“Ohhhh,” the Supreme moans breathily. The sensations of Misty’s mouth on her chest, her thumb on her clit, and the friction of her fingers deep inside her makes her eyes flutter. When Misty’s thumb picks up speed, she closes her eyes to fully enjoy the sensations.

Misty’s mouth switches between breasts again. She feels Cordelia’s body treble beneath her. She knows that Cordelia’s about to cum.

Cordelia’s mouth drops open into a moan, “Ohhhh…” Her breathing gets very heavy and she whimpers. Her whole body trembles and she can feel her release creeping up. She sighs and then, “Ohhh… Misty… Uh… Don’t stop!”

“Never, Miss Cordelia,” Misty mumbles into her chest.

Cordelia feels her orgasm starting, “Uh! Oh Fuck!” Her walls are contracting around Misty’s fingers and the feeling is like Heaven on Earth.

She arches up against Misty. “Misty… Misty… Misty,” she moans her name over and over while her whole body bursts with pleasure. “Uhh..”

Her body relaxes as her orgasm subsides. Misty keeps going a little longer until she knows Cordelia’s orgasm is over. Then, she pulls her mouth away, stills her thumb, and slowly pulls her fingers out of her beautiful Cordelia.

Cordelia moans as Misty removes her fingers. She pulls Misty down into one last kiss. She lets go so Misty can settle down on the bed. Cordelia pulls her shirt back down.

She looks at Misty and says, “I don’t want you to think I compare you to anyone else.” She pulls Misty’s hand up to her mouth and places a soft kiss on the back of her hand. “You’re special to me.”

Misty looks into Cordelia’s brown eyes and sees nothing but love there and it causes her heart to war more than she ever thought possible. “You’re the most special person in this big ol’ world to me Delia.”

They smile at each other while looking into each other’s eyes and decide to stay that way awhile before starting their day.


End file.
